Little Pocketbook
by Carlypso
Summary: Mycroft finds Dolly a little less slow than everyone else. Oneshot:Mycroft/OC


There were very few women who Mycroft dealt with. It wasn't that there wasn't women in the government, it was just that there was very few of them that held positions as high as he did. So by contrast he rarely got the chance to work with women.

This didn't mean that Mycroft didn't take any notice of women walking around the government building. Most of them bored him, but there was one woman that he took a particular interest in. He of course hardly spoke to her and over the three years she worked there figured he may have exchanged 12 words with her.

Her name was Dolly. At first he thought the name was stupid, but it oddly suited her. Dolly was visually stunning, blonde hair that she would softly curl, green eyes, and red painted lips. He had heard one of the men term her a sexy librarian, which Mycroft thought suited her if he were an idiot. He understood where they got the idea though; she had this habit of placing her glasses in her mouth and biting down when reading.

Most people had no idea what Dolly did. She was often tucked away in the dark basement sorting through old papers and calculating large sums of numbers in her head. It was Dolly's job to find things, and wether it be a piece of paper or old information she was usually the person behind it. Like himself, Dolly had a stunning amount of intelligence that varied much from his own.

Mycroft could make large connections with little information. Whereas Dolly could remember large amounts of information without thought, or meaning. This made Dolly more of a book then a world class thinker like Mycroft. She could retain an amazing amount of information, but she was not very good a deduction.

Mycroft didn't care about her level of deduction, because she was a lot less slow then normal people and was more tolerable then his brother. She was always watching, paying attention, and accumulating knowledge. She absorbed everything around her in great detail, and her memory was perfect.

Mycroft would have spent more time talking to her except he didn't have the time, and he was sure she didn't. He also thought that it would be a little strange just to show up to her office and speak to her. He needed an opportune moment.

Every year the staff put on small Christmas party on in one of the various floors. Most people skipped out on the party going home early to see their children or only stayed for a few hours. Mycroft only attended because it looked good if he showed up for a little, but always left as swiftly as he came.

On this particular year he spent about 30 minutes mindlessly chatting with a few colleagues before finding his way over to the snack table to pour himself some tea. He was pleasantly surprised to see Dolly standing by the table a cup of tea in her hands with a clear imprint of her lipstick on the edge.

"Don't drink that." She said simply, before he had the chance to pour. Mycroft paused holding the tea pot in midair; he would have inquired as to why he shouldn't drink the tea if the smell of vodka wafted to his nose. Frowning Mycroft placed the tea pot back on the table and turned his attention back to Dolly.

"I was the last one to get to it before Wilson spiked it." She chuckled showing him her now empty cup. She too seemed to notice it was empty, and for a brief second a frown flashed across her face before she placed the empty cup on the table beside a scrunched up napkin.

"Wilson spikes the drinks every year, I'm afraid." Mycroft responded with a sigh, it was a wonder that Wilson still had a job. Although Wilson was good at his job, he was a party animal and showed up late for work more than the average person.

"Well, Wilson is the only man stupid enough to spike tea." She mumbled, looking down at her empty cup. It was quite clear that she still wanted more tea. Mycroft chuckled at her response being an intelligent man he knew now was the perfect time to ask her out for tea.

Normally a woman would have told him no and scooted away quickly. He was never hurt by their rejections because he knew what he was like, and he knew that he was indeed not an appealing mate for a young beautiful woman. Some women of course were after him for his money, so he knew by the flash in their eyes what they were after. These were the woman he always stayed away from. He had no time for such things, and no interest. So when Dolly bit her lip and said yes he was pleasantly surprised.

He had chosen a small coffee shop that he often frequented. Not for the tea, but for the small selection of sugary treats that colorfully sat behind a curved glass counter. Her eyes seemed to light up at the colorful display and she ended up ordering her tea as well as a cupcake decorated with a reindeer.

She spent the remainder their night elegantly picking at the cupcake that she found too sweet and laughing at every horrible joke Mycroft told. Horrible not because they weren't funny, but horrible because most people were too stupid to understand why they were funny.

Mycroft had imagined this was how normal people felt, even though he knew there was an obvious gap of intelligence between them. One that was similar to himself and his brother. He found it tolerable.

At the end of the night Mycroft had her number, and two months from that night they were regularly dating each other always choosing to meet at the same tea shop. When Mycroft realized that the relationship between the two of them was serious he carefully introduced her to Sherlock.

He calculated by the end of the year there would be an engagement between the two. Even if at that moment he hadn't planned on asking her to marry him. Mycroft was way too serious of a person to wait around for a few years to discover if she was the one, when he knew four dates into their courting.

Sherlock's response had been that she was daft for becoming involved with his brother which caused Dolly to laugh uncomfortably. It didn't take Sherlock long to become curious of the girl, and when he discovered that her memory was extraordinary he decided to experiment on how extraordinary.

Sherlock would never admit that Dolly was an attractive woman. Simply because he didn't believe that such things really mattered, that and the amount of time she spent on her makeup was enough to make him squirm. He believed 30 minutes to get ready was far too long and only got even more irritated when Dolly argued some women took longer than she.

He could however admit that Dolly was not useless. The large amount of information she could hold in her brain was useful to him and to annoy his brother would text or ask her random bits of information. Bored he would calculate how long it took her to answer and discovered that if it was related to numbers she was far quicker at recalling the information.

Even more amazing was how she could calculate large sums of numbers in her head, even larger then he himself could do. Mycroft would get annoyed with his brother and of course threaten him to leave her alone, arguing that if he continued on acting like a lunatic that Dolly would avoid them for the rest of their lives.

Sherlock didn't agree, and would point out that Dolly was too in love with Mycroft to ever leave. Dolly's cheeks would flair red, and she would usually mutter out something like "Oh my." and leave the room in a hurry.

Sherlock begun to call her his 'Little Pocket Book', even leaving her name in his phone as such. The nickname often angered Mycroft so Sherlock would use it any chance he possibly could. Dolly didn't seem to mind her nick name, because she was often too busy to even realize that's what Sherlock had been calling her.

After a year since Mycroft started dating Dolly he decided to invite her to his annual family Christmas gathering. His parents were of course ecstatic that Mycroft had brought home a lady, and it was an added bonus that she was stunning.

Mycroft had threatened to never come home again if they frightened her off; it was a wonder why she hadn't run after meeting Sherlock. Even when his brother started showing up in her office and rambling on about murder, Dolly stuck around. But Dolly had this horrible habit of being in her own world and although she would respond to outside stimulus, she wasn't really there. Her mind was twirling with information. Mycroft enjoyed this about her, and would often watch her as she placed her glasses between her teeth and bite down it thought. He would never admit that he found the sight extremely sexy because he was sure people would make a huge deal out of it.

His mother did extradornaly well and acted surprisingly normal when he introduced her. He was not impressed however that the first words out of her mouth was how stunning Dolly was. She then turned to her husband and babbled on about how it was about time. Dolly had found it amusing and gracefully thanked his mother for the complements.

At some point he had left the kitchen for a few seconds feeling comfortable that his mother wouldn't ruin anything. He had returned moments later to find his mother showing off a few pictures of baby Mycroft and Sherlock. He would have been offended if Dolly hadn't found the experience so thrilling.

"Look how cute you were." Dolly chimed leaning towards Mycroft showing him a picture he was not very fond of. His mother liked to hang it in the staircase and it was a constant reminder how much he hated it. One day, when she lost her wit he would destroy of this picture.

"Yes, very lovely." He drawled, Dolly quickly picked up on his lack of enthusiasm and gave his arm a gentle squeeze before turning back to his mother to giggle over a picture of Sherlock. Mycroft wasn't sure why he was so annoyed with the whole experience, he always just figured he just really hated Christmas.

"I bet you were just a lovely child." His mother said her voice dreamy and distant. She was thinking of grandchildren and it wasn't hard to figure out. Dolly smiled and tensed up not liking where the conversation was going for a different reason.

Much like his brother he sometimes didn't understand normal human emotion so when he spat out "She wouldn't know. Dolly was abandoned." He didn't understand why there was a stunned silence between both women. The look of hurt was clear on Dolly's face; where as his mother's rage was evident. It was this moment he realized how inappropriate it was.

"That was uncalled for." Dolly said, shaking her head. She knew Mycroft would say a lot of things without thinking. He had told her once; one of her favorite dresses made her look pregnant and didn't understand why she was upset. Dolly had to explain to him women didn't like to be told they looked fat. His response was that she didn't look fat, that she looked pregnant. Dolly wouldn't speak to him for a week. She had even closed the elevator on him, to make her point quite clear that she was angry.

Dolly placed her beautifully manicured hands on the table and used them to push herself away from the table. Although she was angry, she didn't slam any of the doors behind her. Mycroft would much rather her slam things around, because at least then he knew how angry she was.

A soft mummer came from the living room as both Sherlock, and their father greeted her. He could have sworn he heard her tell both men in the living room that Mycroft was an idiot before she exited the front door. There was a stunned silence in the house until Sherlock screamed from the living room, "You're an idiot!" to which his mother agreed.

Over the short period of time they had been dating, Mycroft had calculated it took Dolly 35 minutes and 43 seconds to calm down after a disagreement. This of course only applied if he shut up early in their fight. If he continued pushing Dolly's buttons the time it took her to cool down could last up to a week.

He waited his carefully calculated 35 minutes and 43 seconds before he pulled on his shoes and coat to follow her outside. Her foot prints clearly showed that she had a short walk up the road, and returned when she felt herself unwind. She had stopped by an old wooden fence in the front yard that Sherlock once took particular interest in as a child.

"You know when I was 15 I moved in with a 25 year old man. One night he came home and he beat me. I stayed with him for 6 more months after that because I didn't have a family to bail me out and I was determined not to go back into the system. As much as you may pretend to hate your family you're god dam lucky to have one." Dolly crossed her arms, and turned her gaze away from him to watch a small car roll by. Mycroft took her words into consideration. She was of course right, but he would never admit to that.

He leaned forward resting both his hands on the fence. He could feel the brittle wood crumble under his hands and knew when he pulled them away that they would be dirty. That nagging part in the back of his mind was going to tell him that he needed to wash his hands right after. Then with a deep sigh he said something he had been thinking for a long time.

"I was hoping that you would allow them to be your family as well." She had reacted exactly how he predicted her to react. She was not impressed, and she gave him a sour look. Her look softened when he gave her a cheeky grin.

"Are you proposing to me?" She said shaking her head, in clear disbelief that he was asking her this now. He knew very well that she was going to say yes.

"You better treat me dam good Mycroft Holmes because I am the best you will ever have." He couldn't help but smile, because she was indeed correct. She would be the best he would ever have, as well as the only.

"I know my dear, and that's why I don't plan on letting you go." The comment had made her smile, she was inwardly swooning and he knew it, but he could still tell she was irritated him. Pressing her lips together she tried to contain as much of the smile as she possibly could.

"And that ring you plan on giving me, better be a Tiffany." She snapped, Mycroft didn't know much about rings but he knew if she wanted Tiffany he would buy her a Tiffany. It wasn't like he didn't have the money, and if the ring made her happy, he was willing to pay that price.

* * *

Sherlock joked that if Mycroft were to have any children that their head would be as large as their father's. So when Dolly's belly was largely swollen Sherlock would make comments about the possibility of a big baby or a big headed baby. This had of course upset Dolly, and after a nasty call from his mother he stopped making fun of the baby growing in her belly. He was now reduced to snickers; Mycroft of course knew what his brother was laughing about and shot him dirty looks to stop.

It was new years and four years into their marriage. Although Mycroft swore that he would never return home for Christmas, he somehow managed to show up late every Christmas. Sherlock would of course already be there when he arrived, moping in a chair by the fire place. Dolly had made it very clear that the family spent Christmas together, and they all simply did as she said finding it a lot easier to go along with it, rather than fight with her. Dolly always won arguments. This year Sherlock had brought with him a friend by the name of John, who looked around the house widely trying to absorb as much information as possible.

John of course was so absorbed with the idea of Sherlock's past that he didn't notice a picture that proudly hung over the fire place next to a much older picture. These pictures were of Sherlock's parents on their wedding day, and then proudly beside it was Mycroft and Dolly.

Mycroft's mother had fussed when she heard the couple hadn't highered a photographer and went behind their backs to higher one herself. She kept most of the copies knowing that they would slowly go missing, and gave a set to Dolly. Who only kept one in their home.

This picture sat proudly on her vanity, and it never moved. Mycroft had thought of throwing the picture in the trash, but the picture fit so well in their bedroom that he left it. He also knew if he touched it that Dolly would throw a fit.

It was snowing out, and the couple came in shaking off their coats. Mycroft had of course helped Dolly out of her jacket and a look of pure confusion crossed John's face. Sherlock had seemed to still when they walked in the room awaiting an ensemble of questions from John.

Mycroft nodded to John, reaching a hand out to grasp Dolly's arm so she could slip her shoes off. There was almost a look of irritation that crossed his face, but everyone in that room knew he was far too lazy to bend down and actually help her. Not that she would have let him anyway.

"John my wife, Dolly…Dolly, Sherlock's….roommate." Mycroft said pointing to the man on the couch. Dolly had just finished pulling her feet out of her shoes and chimed out a friendly hello. The look on John's face was expected. Confused he looked between both brothers waiting to discover that it was indeed a joke. When neither Sherlock nor Mycroft batted an eyelash at his expression he knew they were not joking.

"Wife?" John asked Sherlock still in disbelief. A sigh came from Dolly as she placed her hand on her very pregnant stomach and waddled over to Sherlock. She motioned for him to stand up which he reluctantly did rolling his eyes.

When he stood tall Dolly wrapped her arms around his waist and kept him in a long hug. Sherlock of course complied with her and gave her a gentle squeeze back. It was the only way he knew she would leave him alone. Dolly was content with this soft squeeze, and pulled away.

Mycroft had disappeared into the kitchen to greet his mother and father who were busy with dinner. It would be only a matter of time before the very excited future grandmother came bolting out into the living room to see Dolly's stomach.

It was painful to watch the woman sit down, and John watched stunned as Sherlock attempted to help guide her on the couch beside him, her hand on her tummy. The ring on her finger was quite large, and sparkled. It was square cut, and possibly one of the largest stones John had seen. The cost of it alone was possibly more than the doctor would make in two years. John was still gaping at her like she had some deformity. Sherlock was quickly becoming annoyed and was almost about to say something when Dolly caught his gaze.

"You know, the Queen had that exact look on her face when Mycroft introduced me. Is it really that hard to believe?" She asked John who quickly closed his mouth and looked away. Sherlock chuckled, enjoying the shock of his friend. Later that night John would watch as a small argument broke out in the house and a very pregnant woman shut both of the Holmes boys up.

Dolly had argued that they were having a girl, and would not accept that the Holmes men only had boys. There had not been a female in the past 200 years. Dolly would not accept the answer, and the argument ended up with Mycroft gently patting her hand and telling her that if she did have a girl he would buy her, her summer home in France.

Dolly had been saving up for her dream summer home in France for years, but the one house she kept a keen eye on was not for sale. The house was very, very old and Mycroft had no interest in spending any time in it if she did own it.

"When Mycroft buys me, my summer home John. You and your lovely girlfriend will be invited. These two will not!" She scowled looking at her husband and brother in law. She was winded from her anger and softly panted. John had only nodded his head, not wanting to be a part of the argument. He had never been to France, but the idea of escaping Sherlock and spending a weekend with his girlfriend sounded nice.

A week later Sherlock announced that Mycroft was buying a home in France. The laughter that came from John could be heard down stairs from Mrs. Hudson. Dolly of course kept her word and invited John to her summer home. He spent a lovely weekend with the new mother, and his girlfriend.

Mycroft and Dolly named their daughter Audrey. Audrey was a beautiful baby which wasn't surprising because Dolly herself was a stunning woman. The child was good tempered, and only cried when she wanted to be fed or changed. Sherlock pretended he didn't enjoy the small child's presence but when he thought no one was looking he would explain things to her. Her intelligent eyes would be locked with her uncle almost as if she understood every word he was saying. Dolly would never tell the brothers but they both held her daughter the same way and spoke to her with a kindness any one never thought possible.

When Audrey was 18 months old, Dolly announced she was pregnant again, and Mycroft's parents were more than ecstatic. They would have never of dreamed of one grandchild, so a second made their heads spin with excitement.

They would have never suspected that 4 months into her pregnancy that Dolly would be kidnapped. It was a hot afternoon when Mycroft looked up at the clock in his office and realized that Dolly hadn't showed up to their daily lunch break. Panic gripped his lungs, and to settle his nerves he called her cellphone and got no response. Dolly always answered her cellphone; from her experience ignoring calls could mean that Sherlock would show up in her office babbling on about how she never answered her phone. She was never late, and she never canceled. It was the only reassurance they had that they would see each other that day, and she always took it.

He knew something horrible had happened to her, and in seconds he swiftly typed to Sherlock that Dolly was missing. Sherlock had sent him a quick-witted reply that maybe she ran away. Angry Mycroft responded that she hadn't answered her phone. In what seemed like seconds Sherlock showed up at his office, and started his long search for his sister-in-law. Between the two brothers it took them 4 hours to find her. She was found in an old military bunker 6 miles from their home. Dolly had run to the store to buy some diapers for their daughter when she was snatched from the parking lot. In Mycroft's anger they took out three men by sniper and Sherlock beat the fourth within an inch of his life.

Dolly was of course not okay, but she pretended to be. Her hands shook as she clutched her stomach; there was blood between her legs showing everyone that she had miscarried. She tried to give Sherlock an intense run down of what happened but was rushed off to the hospital by her husband. Mycroft already knew what she wanted to tell them, and wouldn't allow anyone to speak to her about the incident. He dealt with everything while she slept, heavily sedated with pain medications. She spent 3 days trying to not cry over the loss of her unborn child. Then another 3 weeks with her Mother-in-law hovering around the house making sure that she was okay.

When his mother finally left to go home, she finally spoke to Mycroft about the incident. She was rolled on her side in their bed silently looking at the wall when she told Mycroft that she didn't want another, and that they were to never speak of what happened again. Four months later Sherlock jumped from the roof with the help of Mycroft and Dolly, and then disappeared for 2 years.

Dolly was clearly upset with the loss of Sherlock, and although she never said anything she missed the stupid text messages that she would get from him. Mycroft had to assure her many times that Sherlock was indeed okay.

Dolly and Mycroft kept in contact with John, but unlike her husband it wasn't hard for her to fake sadness. She was after all struggling with her miscarriage and the annoying reassurance from Mycroft that if she wanted another child that they could have one. So when John met Marry she was more than happy for a distraction.

John of course was not happy when Sherlock returned and Dolly hesitantly admitted that she had known the entire time that Sherlock was alive. John refused to speak to her for a week, ignoring her witty text reminders that she was by marriage a Holmes.

It was Mary who reassured John that Dolly had been there for him during Sherlock's departure. She also needed her daughter to be their flower girl and Dolly for her Maid of Honor if they were going to get married. John found it much easier to forgive her then Sherlock.

Three months after Mary's wedding Dolly discovered that she too was pregnant. Most women would have thought the news exciting but Dolly panicked when she sat in the bathroom holding the stick with a 4 month pregnant Mary and cried in terror that she would miscarry again. Mary assured her that, she wouldn't and that she could teach her how to shoot a gun as skillfully as she could.

The two women found a small sense of comfort in being pregnant with someone else. They each had their own personal problems, but knowing that someone was there to talk to, they found their experience much easier to deal with. They would go out for lunch and between the two of them ate the most ridiculous things. Although Mary was two months more into her pregnancy, Dolly was much larger.

Dolly struggled to move around more than she did with her daughter. Standing up was near impossible and Mycroft had to help her move around the house. This was to be expected because she was carrying twins.

Unlike their daughter the ultra sound of the twins came in a lot clearer, and it was easy to see that she was expecting two identical twin boys. Sherlock had told her one son of Mycroft was bad enough but two identical twin boys was going to be horrendous. Dolly of course cried when Sherlock said this too her, and when he leaned forward to console her she punched him in the jaw. John sent her flowers.

Mycroft of course found the whole experience to be to his liking. He loved his daughter but he had expected all his life that he would have only male children. So now he was getting two boys. He was holding the ultrasound pictures in his hand when he made a witty comment about how the Holmes always had boys, to which Dolly responded with a frown that she also had a French summer home.

Dolly couldn't make it to the end of her pregnancy; the two boys were taking up way too much room in her stomach. She delivered them late on a Sunday night 20 minutes apart 2 weeks before her due date. Dolly had muttered out a "Thank god!" when her water broke during dinner.

Audrey had been overprotective of her mother, moving everything out of her way out of fear that she would burst open. She also asked question upon question about her brothers, and Dolly was down to her last nerve.

Audrey had thought the whole experience was magical, and couldn't get enough of everything baby. So when she sat on the hospital bed, she requested that her parents have more children, only that next time they have a girl.

Dolly tired and sore didn't enjoy the comment so soon after birth but Mycroft assured the little girl that they would try for a sister.

"I don't think so!" Dolly snapped pulling one of her sons into her breast where he latched on expertly. Her mind was spinning with rage. Dolly was not planning another child, and if she had her way she and Mycroft would have been finished years ago. So 10 months later when she found herself pregnant again, she sent Mycroft a nasty text message demanding a bigger house and a pool.

* * *

**Please review.**


End file.
